La fille du métro
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Elle était la fille du métro. Luka la voyait tous les jours, à la même heure. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, mais un lien fort l'unissait à elle comme un filet invisible. YURI. Luka/Miku. Gumi/Lily. Oneshot ?


**A/N :** Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je me suis dise de ne plus écrire des fictions Française (à part « Je ne suis qu'un fan, je le jure ! » que je tiens à continuer). C'est malin de ma part. On ne reçoit pas beaucoup d'attention contrairement au fandom Anglais. C'est malheureux. C'est une des raisons pourquoi écrire en Français est assez décourageant. Les gens ne comprennent pas que laisser un commentaire est un vrai cadeau pour les auteurs ! (Ouais, bon, j'ai moi-même des progrès à faire de ce côté-là. Je risque d'être plus active bientôt. Je vais vous harceler de commentaires, les auteurs français de VOCALOID. Je lis de TOUT à part du Kaito/Miku qui me fait chieeeer.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je devrais écrire d'autre chose que du Miku/Luka, un jour. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Lily comme personnage encore. Je l'aime bien. Elle a une de ces personnalités que j'apprécie.

Je suis nulle à trouver des titres. Si quelqu'un en trouve un meilleur, vous aurez la _superbe_ chance d'apparaitre dans le résumé de la _super_ Azuria Tayutama. Ouep. (Je rigole. Je suis rien de super, mais je ne rigole pas pour le titre et le reste).

J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de mignon, mais ce n'est pas mon truc. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

Et pardon pour les fautes, les Québécois, on parle mal. Un peu comme un français déformé.

BREF, ENJOY !

**DISCLAIMER : **VOCALOID NE M'APPARTIENT PAS.

* * *

**~ La fille du métro ~**

La fille du métro. C'était comme cela qu'elle l'appelait. Elle ne connaissait ni son nom, ni qui elle était vraiment.

Elle était juste... la fille du métro.

Pourtant, elle la voyait tous les jours, à la même heure, dans le même métro. Elle finissait ses heures de travail ; elle finissait l'école. Du lundi au vendredi. Et le dernier jour avant le week-end, elle n'était jamais seule. Elle était avec des filles de son âge qui avait le même uniforme scolaire qu'elle. Des amies. Probablement qu'elles passaient le reste de la journée chez elle. Ce qui était remarquable pendant cette journée, c'était qu'elle pouvait la voir rire, sourire, s'amuser... Elle semblait être le genre de fille populaire qui a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Ses amies semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier ; elle était comme le centre, captivant l'attention plus que les autres le faisaient.

Elle était également extrêmement jolie. Elle avait toujours deux longues queues de cheval qui arrivaient au niveau de ses genoux. Ils étaient de couleur sarcelle alors que ses yeux, eux, étaient d'une bleuté impressionnante. On avait presque l'impression de plonger ses yeux dans du cristal. Son visage était un peu rond, enfantin, souriant. Sans aucun défaut. Niveau taille, elle devait faire au moins la moyenne qui était de 160 centimètres. (Note: ceci est la taille moyenne des femmes au Japon seulement). Elle n'était pas grosse du tout. Pour ce qui était de sa poitrine, elle devait porter du bonnet A. Peut-être du B, mais ce serait limite. Elle la trouvait parfaite à tout point.

Pour ce qui était d'elle-même, elle ne se trouvait pas tellement belle. Par contre, ses amis et ses collègues de travail lui disaient le contraire. Pour eux, elle ressemblait à une déesse. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, elle avait des yeux semblables à ceux de la fille du métro (juste un peu plus claires), elle était grande -surtout qu'elle portait toujours des talons hauts-, elle avait un corps de rêve, un corps qui pouvait faire baver les hommes -elle portait le bonnet D, après tout. Elle n'était pas fière de sa poitrine, c'était un fardeau.

Elle s'appelait Luka Megurine, un nom assez banal.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'arrêt du métro de la jeune fille. Elle surveilla d'un regard curieux les gens qui embarquaient et un léger sourire fendit son visage. Elle était là. Elle se tenait toujours à la même place, près des portes en se tenant sur une barre en métal. Luka faisait toujours semblant de lire un livre, mais en réalité, c'était un moyen de regarder discrètement cette lycéenne qui souriait en écrivant des messages texte sur son cellulaire orné de petites choses mignonnes et brillantes.

Puis, soudainement, son sourire s'effaça, son regard toujours rivé sur son écran. Luka comprit aussitôt ce qu'il n'allait pas; un vieil homme barbu et costaud s'était subtilement glissé derrière elle pour lui prendre une de ses fesses. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Ces agresseurs prenaient de jeunes filles innocentes qui semblaient incapable de se défendre dans un métro bondé de gens. Et il avait bien choisi sa victime, car la fille du métro ne bougea point, le regard terrifié.

La jeune femme devait faire quelque chose ! Elle rangea son livre dans sa sacoche et s'approcha, le regard indifférent. Elle prit le bras du vieil homme et le lui tordît. Sans aucune pitié. Il poussa un cri de douleur et regarda la nouvelle venue longuement avant de lever son autre main pour lui asséner un coup, mais Luka le bloqua et le mît facilement à terre. Elle avait bien fait d'apprendre le karaté. Elle était même ceinture noire.

« - Vous êtes un pauvre imbécile. Vous devez vous sentir terriblement seul. Je n'en serais même pas étonnée. Vous êtes laid et vous sentez incroyablement mauvais, fit-elle froidement, les bras croisés. »

L'agresseur avait la bouche grande ouverte, ne cachant ni sa stupeur, ni sa peur. Elle regarda la jeune adolescente qui semblait autant surpris. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit :

« - Mademoiselle, je vous demanderais de quitter le métro immédiatement. »

Luka fixa le gardien, les sourcils froncés. Elle pointa l'homme qui gisait toujours au sol.

« - Mais cet homme a voulu agresser cette jeune fille ! Se défendit-elle, mais celui-ci désapprouva de la tête en pointant les portes. »

Ils étaient sans aucun doute l'attention de tout le monde. Elle soupira bruyamment et sortit malgré tout. Tant pis, elle attendra le prochain métro. Elle s'assit sur un des nombreux bancs et fut étonnée de voir que la fille du métro venait également de sortir. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, le regard légèrement timide.

« - Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier...

- M-Mais... pourquoi êtes-vous sortit ? On ne vous l'a pas demandé...

- Eh bien, je n'étais quand même pas pour vous laisser partir sans vous avoir remercié. Et pouvez-vous me tutoyer, s'il vous plaît ?

- Seulement si tu fais la même chose, termina-t-elle la discussion. »

Elle était polie en plus, mais la façon dont elle lui avait parlé lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était vieille. Elle n'avait que vingt ans, l'âge pour être sa grande sœur. Pas sa mère.

Elles attendirent le prochain métro silencieusement. Un silence qui la mît mal à l'aise. Elles étaient assises très près. Elle pouvait même sentir son parfum sucré. C'était à la vanille.

La lycéenne prit soudainement ses mains, une expression de joie encadrant son joli visage.

« - Tu as vu ? On a la même couleur de vernis ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »

Luka regarda leurs mains et cligna des yeux. Le même bleu. Du cyan.

« - Tu as raison. Je n'ai même pas remarqué, répondit-elle, étonnée. »

Elle passait des jours et des jours à la contempler et elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

L'adolescente sourit. Un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune femme.

« - Je m'appelle Miku Hatsune. J'ai seize ans, je suis au lycée de Shibuya. Et tu es ?

- Luka Megurine. J'ai vingt ans. Je suis serveuse dans un petit café tranquille.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, Luka ! Je t'ai souvent vu dans le même métro que le miens. Enfin, tu es là à tous les jours, à vrai dire... Oh et, où as-tu apprit à te battre comme ça ? C'était vraiment incroyable !

- J-Je suis ceinture noire, murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite; elle parlait vite.

- Wow ! Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Elle lui parlait enfin. C'était comme un rêve. Elle avait souvent pensé à leur première rencontre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant attirée à elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'on appelait « L'amour au premier regard ». Enfin, c'était ridicule. Elles étaient toutes les deux des filles. Elle se trouva idiote d'avoir pensé à une telle chose.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien - enfin, c'était plus Miku qui parlait, mais cela ne lui dérangeait guère. Elle la trouvait très intéressante. Même quand elles embarquèrent dans le prochain métro, elle ne se fermait pas la bouche, toujours quelque chose à dire.

« - Oh, pardon. Je parle sans savoir si je t'ennuie...

- Ce n'est rien. Je te trouve intéressante.

- Haha, vraiment ? Mes amis me reprochent de trop parler, alors si ça t'ennuie, fais-le-moi savoir. »

Luka sourit. Elle le pensait vraiment. Elle la trouvait intéressante.

« - Oh, c'est déjà ton arrêt. C'est vraiment dommage... »

Miku semblait vraiment déçu. La jeune femme l'était aussi, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire moqueur.

« - Arrêtes de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la dernière qu'on se voit. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour venir me parler. Ce sera un plaisir. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelle hocha énergiquement la tête. Elles se sourirent, et Luka quitta enfin avec un soupir. Elle n'avait presque pas parlé. Elle espérait que ce soit Hatsune qui ne l'aille pas trouvée ennuyante. Elle n'était pas très bavarde. On pouvait même presque dire qu'elle était le contraire de cette jeune demoiselle. Elle était néanmoins contente. Elle brûlait de joie à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Elle croyait que leur rencontre resterait un rêve.

Quand elle arriva à son appartement, les lumières étaient fermés. Sa colocataire était sûrement partit. Comme à son habitude, d'ailleurs. Elle fut tout de même étonnée de constater que ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« - Lily, tu es là ? Je suis de retour. »

Pas de réponse. Elle soupira et ouvrit les lumières. Elle pouvait entendre de légers bruits dans la chambre de son amie. Elle s'en approcha et jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était assise sur le lit, une jeune fille à la chevelure verte installée sur ses cuisses. Elles s'embrassaient vigoureusement, la main de la blonde presque dans sa jupe.

« - Lily ! s'écria Luka, alors que les deux filles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'étaient plus toutes seules. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle surprenait souvent son amie avec une demoiselle qu'elle prenait au hasard. Tant qu'elle était sexy, cela lui allait. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. Elle était lesbienne et elle n'avait jamais de relation sérieuse. L'homosexualité ne dérangeait pas du tout Luka, mais ce qui la choquait était de voir Gumi avec Lily.

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, une expression sévère sur le visage.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la fille aux cheveux verts qui baissa honteusement la tête. Qu'est-ce que pense Kaito de ça ? Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec lui. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me le dire.

- Oh, Luka, ça va. Elle était curieuse. Rien de sérieux, grogna Lily, légèrement essoufflée par les baisés échangés. »

Gumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait blessée par les mots de la blonde. Ce n'était rien de sérieux, hein ? Cela ne passa pas inaperçu par Luka qui la tira par le bras pour parler seule avec elle.

« - Attends, ne me dis pas que…

- Non ! J'aime Kaito. Vraiment.

- Et Lily ? Tu penses quoi d'elle ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je crois… peut-être que… je pense que je suis aussi amoureuse d'elle. C'est possible… ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Gumi ! Lily est la pire personne avec qui tu peux tomber amoureuse. Elle cherche que le sexe, rien d'autre. Tu es mieux de retourner près de ton prince charmant et oublier cette vipère perverse.

- Oh, qui est la vipère perverse, Luka ? »

Lily venait d'apparaitre, les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien entendu d'autre. Luka roula des yeux. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être amie avec une telle personne. Elles étaient amies depuis le début du Lycée et la blonde empirait d'année en année. Elle savait tout de même qu'elle pouvait avoir bon cœur quand elle le voulait bien. C'était rarement le cas.

Gumi remercia silencieusement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et partit chez elle avec un regard triste, alors que Lily n'échappa pas à une claque.

« - Espèce d'idiote ! Elle a un excellent petit ami ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- C'est elle qui le voulait, fit-elle en haussant des épaules, toujours avec un sourire railleur sur les lèvres. Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse ? Ah, je le savais. Je suis irrésistible, même pour les personnes hétéros. »

Pour les personnes hétéros, hein ? Luka n'était plus certaine de son orientation depuis un certain moment. Elle était confuse. Lily vit la face qu'elle faisait. Elle soupira, s'assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées.

« - Toi, t'as des problèmes. Allez, raconte-moi tout. »

La rose hésita pendant quelques secondes, mais elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle et se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était stupide de parler de ce genre de chose avec la blonde.

« - Surtout, ne te moque pas de moi, mais tu crois en l'amour au premier regard ?

- Oh, Seigneur ! T'es amoureuse !? »

Luka vira au rouge et se défendit.

« - N-Non ! Je ne faisais que te poser une question… Idiote…

- Pas besoin d'être aussi défensive. Je ne faisais que plaisanter, éclata-t-elle de rire. Alors qui est-ce ? Ce Gakupo qui semblait flirter avec toi la dernière fois que je suis allée te rendre visite au café ?

- Pas du tout.

- Un garçon que je ne connais pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas…

- Oh, je le sais ! Ce doit être…

- C'EST UNE FILLE, LILY ! UNE FILLE ! »

Elle l'avait crié. Sans même y penser. La blonde semblait très étonné. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et elle eut un regard gêné.

« - Euh… wow. Je te vois seulement comme une amie… Ne te fâche pas, c'est juste que…

- IDIOTE ! Ce n'est pas toi ! »

Maintenant, Lily était soulagée, mais il en restait quand même qu'elle était étonnée. Luka était bien la dernière personne qu'elle penserait qu'elle serait curieuse à propos de ça. À vrai dire, elle était tellement féminine et elle était le genre de personne à crier quand un beau mec passait.

« - Non, Luka, vraiment. T'es confuse.

- Et si je ne l'étais pas ? »

Elle l'avait dit tellement sérieusement que cela la fit cligner des yeux. Elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Elle ferma les yeux, amusée.

« - Dans ce cas, dis-moi en détail ce que tu ressens.

- C'est difficile à expliquer…

- Bah, essaie.

- Eh bien, je ne fais que la regarder et mon cœur bat déjà super vite. Mon corps, plutôt l'intérieur de mon corps, devient tout chaud. Je veux tout savoir d'elle. Elle est super intéressante et vraiment mignonne. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue.

- Et est-ce que penser à elle te donne envie de te mastu-

- Bon sang, Lily ! Je ne suis pas comme toi… Et puis bon, à quoi ça sert de te demander de l'aide ? Laisse faire. Je n'ai rien dit. »

La blonde lui cria d'attendre et son visage s'assombrit.

« - Tu ne me croiras sûrement jamais, mais je suis déjà tombée amoureuse, une fois. Au premier regard, tout comme toi. Elle était hétéro et quand elle a appris ce que je voulais d'une autre femme, ça l'a dégoûté. Je veux juste que tu saches que peu importe ce que tu ressens envers cette fille, fais attention, d'accord ?

- Lily, je… je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

- Non, peu importe. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Ça va, maintenant, de toute façon. J'ai toutes les filles que je veux. »

D'habitude, Luka se moquait d'elle quand elle était prétentieuse, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle la remercia, prit quelque chose de rapide à se mettre sous la dent et s'installa pour dormir. Elle savait que Lily avait raison ; quand tu ressentais quelque chose pour le sexe identique, il était encore plus rare que tes sentiments soient acceptés. Il était impossible que Miku soit comme ça. Elle était une jeune fille normale.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, malgré les pensées qui s'emmêlaient dans son esprit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle y avait pensé toute la journée. Elle avait avoué ses sentiments incertains à la fille du métro et elle l'avait rejeté en riant. Ses amies s'étaient également moquées d'elle. C'était horrible comme rêve. Elle préférait ne pas y penser, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Cela la hantait.

Cette fois-ci, quand Miku entra dans le métro, elle n'était pas toute seule. Un jeune homme avec les cheveux bleus. Kaito, le petit ami de Gumi. Que faisait-il avec elle ? Elle se le demandait. L'adolescente rejoignit énergiquement Luka, alors que Kaito semblait soudainement nerveux.

« - Salut, Luka ! Je te présente Kaito. Quand je t'ai décrit, il voulait absolument te rencontrer ! Il se disait : 'elle doit être la fille de mes rêves'.

- Oh, oui ? Et t'as une petite amie, Kaito, par hasard ? demanda la femme aux cheveux roses, pas amusée du tout.

- Euh… oui, j'en ai une.

- Hein ? Tu m'as dit que non ! S'exclama soudainement la fille aux cheveux sarcelle. »

Démasqué.

Alors Kaito, le copain parfait dont Gumi parlait était un coureur de jupon ? Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire une telle chose ? Elle était la fille la plus adorable qui existait. Elle était tellement fâchée qu'elle le gifla violemment sur une de ses joues qui devint rapidement rouge.

« - Espèce de sale crétin ! Ne t'approches plus jamais de Gumi, est-ce clair ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, apeuré, avant de disparaître. Quel lâche ! Miku semblait légèrement triste.

« - Il avait vraiment une petite amie ? Tu le connais ?

- Oui, il est le copain d'une de mes amies.

- Oh...

- Se pourrait-il que tu sois amoureuse de lui ? »

Elle le lui demandait parce qu'elle paraissait tellement triste. Et juste penser à elle avec quelqu'un d'autre lui brisait le cœur.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'en parle à personne d'habitude, mais, Luka, c'est idiot, on vient de se rencontrer et t'as déjà toute ma confiance.

- Tu as la mienne aussi, mais te sens pas obligé de me le dire.

- Non, ça va aller, murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre une grande respiration. Mon premier copain m'a trompé. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, surtout qu'on oublie jamais notre premier amour. Mon deuxième, lui, m'a fait le même coup. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amour. Et le dernier, je croyais que c'était le bon, mais... il... il a voulu me forcer à... tu sais... ?

- Et il l'a fait ? Réussit à articuler Luka, choquée.

- Non, heureusement. Depuis, j'ai de la difficulté à faire confiance aux hommes. J'ai eu tellement peur quand cette personne âgée m'a touché, hier. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. »

C'était triste. Luka savait très bien que les hommes n'étaient pas tous comme ça, mais Miku avait eu beaucoup de malchance. C'était triste de savoir qu'elle ne les faisait plus confiance à cause de trois idiots.

« - Et toi, Luka ? Tu as un copain ?

- Non...

- Hein ? Mais tu es si belle !

- Je... ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. »

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues devenir rouges. Quand quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle était jolie, ça ne lui faisait jamais cet effet. Elle était devenue dingue. Dingue de cette fille.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux, un peu gênée.

« - Um... est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? »

Les yeux de la plus âgée s'écarquillèrent. Elle lui demandait ça, si soudainement. Elles ne se connaissaient pas assez. Ce n'était pas possible. Et puis, c'était gênant, surtout avec Lily dans les parages.

« - Mes parents ne sont pas à la maison et j'ai oublié mes clés. J'ai nul part où aller. »

Luka se calma. À quoi avait-elle pensé ? Elle avait faillit refuser, mais vu les circonstances, c'était préférable d'accepter. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser dehors. Surtout qu'il faisait froid.

« - Ce sera un plaisir, mais fais attention à ma colocataire. Elle est un peu dingue.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu ne veux même pas le savoir, crois-moi. »

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était une lesbienne assoiffée de sexe et qu'elle la trouvera sûrement de son goût. Elle n'aura pas le choix de la surveiller. Aussi, il faudra qu'elle appelle Gumi à propos de Kaito. Elle va avoir le cœur brisé. C'était certain.

Et finalement, quand elle arrivèrent à l'appartement, la fille aux cheveux verts était déjà là. Heureusement que Lily n'était pas en train de lui sauter dessus. Gumi avait seulement la tête sur les cuisses de celle-ci, tandis qu'elle promenait affectueusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui ne dura pas longtemps.

La blonde regardait maintenant Miku avec ses yeux de chasse.

« - Qui est cette jolie demoiselle, Luka ? »

L'adolescente fut facilement intimidée. Elle baissa la tête, ne savant pas comment réagir jusqu'à ce que la rose pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« - Oh, Seigneur ! C'est la fille dont tu m'a parlée ! S'écria Lily, stupéfaite. »

Luka rougit. Il ne fallait pas que son amie gâche tout ! Elle savait comment elle pouvait être une vraie idiote, parfois.

« - Elle a parlé de moi ? Demanda curieusement Miku.

- Oh que oui ! Elle a dit que...

- GUMI ! KAITO EST UN COUREUR DE JUPON ! »

Silence.

Luka n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi. C'était horrible, mais c'était la seule façon de faire taire Lily. Et cela avait marché.

Gumi déglutit et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Comment le savait-elle ?

« - Mais... mais...

- Je suis tellement désolée, Gumi, murmura-t-elle, savant comment la jeune fille était sensible.

- Je... je ne te crois pas. »

Lily semblait complètement bouche-bée. Elle ne pouvait émettre aucun son. C'était comme si ses cordes vocales avaient cessé de fonctionner.

Miku se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« - C'est vrai. J'étais là. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie et il flirte souvent avec les filles. »

C'était mieux de lui dire la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à être avec une telle personne. La tromperie était une des pires choses qu'on puisse subir.

Gumi avait aussi trompé Kaito. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Elle était tout de même amoureuse de lui.

« - Mais... Mais... »

Et elle éclata en sanglot. Lily la serra immédiatement contre elle et ferma ses yeux. C'était douloureux. C'était douloureux de la voir pleurer.

« - Gumi, ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle doucement dans son oreille, alors que celle-ci s'agrippa à elle.

- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber, Lily !

- Gumi... Jamais je vais... je... oh, Seigneur. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je n'arrive même pas à m'exprimer. »

C'était rare de voir Lily dans un tel état, mais Luka sourit, malgré tout. La blonde se préoccupait vraiment de Gumi. Elle en était heureuse. Peut-être que la vipère perverse était mieux que le prince charmant, après tout.

Un baiser venait d'interrompre tout. Comment la blonde pouvait-elle l'embrasser dans un moment pareil ? Ceci ne déplu quand même pas à son amie qui lui répondit passionnément.

Tout cela devant Miku qui devait se demander ce qui se passait.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil. Son visage était rouge comme une tomate. Elle pouvait aussi sentir le siens devenir écarlate. Elle prit le bras de sa nouvelle amie et la conduisit dans sa chambre quand Lily commençait à trop s'emporter par le moment.

Elles restèrent silencieuses. Miku semblait choquée -6ce qui était normal. Elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à cela. Elle n'avait pas le choix de lui expliquer.

« - Lily est lesbienne. Pour ce qui est de Gumi, elle semblait avoir des sentiments pour elle, même si elle était amoureuse de Kaito. Ça explique en quelque sorte leur comportement... Tu trouves ça bizarre ? Tu peux dire oui, je comprendrai.

- Ah, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je voyais deux filles s'embrasser devant mes yeux.

- Je vois. Je m'y suis habituée à cause de Lily. J'ai vu pire qu'un baisé, crois-moi. »

Miku hocha la tête, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Ça ne te gêne pas de vivre avec elle ?

- Non. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça me gênerait. J'ai beaucoup de respect envers l'homosexualité. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Cette fois-ci, d'une façon incertaine. Elle fouilla dans son sac d'école et en sortit un manga. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Du Yuri. Deux filles s'élançaient sur la couverture.

Luka n'en revenait pas. Son cœur battait tellement rapidement dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser.

« - Je... j'ai tellement honte de moi. Je lis secrètement ce genre de chose...

- Je... je connais. _Girlfriend_ est un manga vraiment mignon... Je l'ai lu au moins trois fois. »

Miku poussa un léger cri de surprise, ne s'attendant probablement pas du tout à cette réponse.

« - J'essaie de me procurer les autres volumes, mais ça m'embarrasse de les acheter. La vendeuse m'avait jeté un de ces regards.

- Je comprends très bien. Je n'aime pas non plus. Je les ai tous. Je peux te les prêter sans aucun problème, mais dis-moi, pourquoi me l'avoir montré ? »

Elle savait comment c'était embarrassant d'acheter ce genre de manga. Enfin, Luka achetait surtout du Yaoi, mais c'était autre chose.

Un sourire illumina le visage de celle-ci en les voyant. Elle la remercia, mais devint aussitôt sérieuse.

« - Dès que tu m'as dit que tu respectais l'homosexualité, j'ai eu une sorte de pressentiment, comme si je devais absolument te le montrer. Je sais, c'est un peu étrange.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment étrange ? »

Miku hocha curieusement la tête.

« - Dès la première que je t'ai vu dans le métro, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Je voulais tout savoir de cette fille du métro. Je me demandais même si c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour au premier regard, avoua-t-elle sans aucune gêne -ce que la jeune fille venait de lui montrer l'avait poussé à le dire.

- C'était pareil pour moi. Tu étais la femme du métro. Tu étais partout dans ma tête, même dans mes rêves... Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de te parler... »

Luka avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Elles se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux, alors qu'elle mît sa main au-dessus dans la sienne. C'était comme si un choc électrique envahissait leur corps. Comme si une soudaine connexion s'était faite. Seulement avec ce simple touché.

« - Tu crois en l'âme sœur ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je n'y croyais pas avant de te rencontrer... »

Leur souffle déjà rapide se mélangeait.

Leur cœur battait la chamade.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées.

Leurs lèvres s'unissaient pour la première fois. Dans un baisé inoubliable.

* * *

**A/N : **J'ai une idée de suite. Tout dépendra

Et juste pour les personnes qui diraient : « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Elles ne se connaissent presque pas et elle s'embrassent ! » Ouais, ça va vite, mais savez-vous quoi ? Tomber amoureux comme ça, c'est possible ! J'en ai eu ma propre expérience. J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur il y a quelques semaines. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Bref, commentaire ? Ça fait toujours plaisir. [-:


End file.
